<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the city noise made us strange by macabrekawaii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986517">the city noise made us strange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrekawaii/pseuds/macabrekawaii'>macabrekawaii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acrophilia, Anal Sex, Bottom Dick Grayson, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Jason Todd, You can't tell me otherwise, every robin has a praise kink, it's fucking illegal for me not to cram a praise kink into my fic at this point</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrekawaii/pseuds/macabrekawaii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's always had his favorite gargoyle in Gotham. Dick Grayson is about to make it a much more interesting spot. Absolute pwp, they bang against some of Gotham's spooky architecture.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the city noise made us strange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy belated birthday, Jay baby. Got you a gift that unwraps itself. </p><p>Title from "City Noise" by Scarling, a great song to fuck outside with a beautiful view of Gotham, amirite?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
“Come on little wing isn’t this your fave Gotham buddy?” Dick leans against the brick wall of the building behind him, his feet planted at the edge of the parapet where a large, weather-worn gargoyle protrudes out against the Gotham skyline.</p><p><br/>
“Does everyone know about this?” Jason rubs the back of his head, less sure of Dick’s plan than before. In the dark of an alley after a good scramble with some street thugs, one hand cupping Jason through his tactical pants, the idea of getting up high over the city and having his way with Dick sounded a lot more appealing. But now, overlooking the neon and grit of his city, he felt out of his depth. This was where he went when he was Robin. This was where he went… before, well, everything went more than a bit pear shaped. The memory was conflicting with the warm heat in his belly, or worse, and he would NOT admit this—churning him up hotter and harder.</p><p> <br/>
Jason slides himself out onto the gargoyle, his back resting against its large, formidable head, shoulders flush with its curved horns. He lays back facing Dick, still leaning against the wall. Dick’s got one hand on his hips, an absolute mockery of coquettish charm for a man who not long ago was in an alley whispering things like <em>need to get your cock inside me </em>into the warm shell of Jason’s ear.</p><p>The wind whips around Dick as he sinks down to a crouch and Jason can’t help but laugh. Dick looks perfect as fucking always, like the wind is gently running its fingers through his hair, his cheeks reddened and wind chapped but in a way that solely screams sex. Jason’s laughter is cut short by the sound of a zipper being pulled. The slow slide rings in Jason’s ears louder than it should with the wind, the city noise, but it is all he can focus on. He licks his lips and sucks in a breath. Dick pulls his suit off his torso, eyes glued to Jason, lips pulled up into a smirk. He crawls forward on the Gargoyle, shedding the rest of his clothes and mask as he moves.</p><p>Jason watches Dick crawl over to him with something like awe—Dick may be a bird in the air but here, moving along the stone outcrop buck ass naked, he is downright predatory, the muscles of his back reminding Jason of a feral and horny alley cat. Jason feels his cock twitch and he palms himself roughly, stifling a moan.<br/>
<br/>
Dick straddles him, his legs barely perched on the very edges of the gargoyle’s outcrop, feet grazing the edge, threatening to slip off. Jason knows Dick can manage this, can balance precariously on even the smallest perch, but the potential drop off the gargoyle still makes something coil in his stomach. Dick reaches down to unzip Jason’s pants, pulls them just low enough to get Jason’s cock out. Jason gasps as Dick grips him at his base and slides his thumb up the first few inches, the touch is barely enough, but Jason bucks into it nonetheless.</p><p><br/>
“I need you inside me.” Dick repeats his earlier mantra from the alley as he thumbs at the base of Jason’s cock. The lighting is dim, mostly the ambient light from the city below and around them, but Jason can see the dark flush across Dick’s cheeks, the way his eyes are twin pools of black lust.</p><p><br/>
“Ask me for it.”</p><p><br/>
“Jay- Jason please. Please, little wing, please.” Dick’s voice is shaky, bordering on truly begging. Jason’s never seen him this needy this quickly and he isn’t sure if it’s the risk of getting caught by another of Gotham’s roving vigilantes (and boy is he glad Batman is off-world-- few, if any, really come this way or this high up save him) or something about being hazardously  balanced so high above their city</p><p><br/>
“Damn you must be fucking gagging for it, asking so nicely. Such a good boy for me tonight, huh?”</p><p><br/>
Dick whines, shakes his head with what seems embarrassment, but Jason damn well knows better.<br/>
Jason slides his fingers into Dick’s wet, wanting mouth, presses down against his tongue, lets Dick suck them with all the abandon he relishes for other parts of his anatomy. Dick looks up at him through his lashes and Jason feels his pulse jump, the muscles in his throat constricting as he swallows thickly.</p><p><br/>
“That’s it pretty bird, get me nice and wet.”</p><p><br/>
Dick closes his eyes as he swirls his tongue around Jason’s fingers, moans like he’s sucking dick, pushes his tongue across Jason’s knuckles and pulls Jason’s fingers as far back as he can take it, gagging lightly as they hit the back of his throat. A trail of saliva connects to Jason’s fingers as he pulls them out of Dick’s mouth. Dick licks his lips and flicks his tongue, practically begging for more. Jason hums. Another time.</p><p><br/>
Jason reaches back and slips two fingers into Dick with no resistance, Dick’s body already slick and pliant. His eyebrows raise, but Dick just laughs, eyes sparkling with amusement and mischief.</p><p><br/>
“Did you get yourself ready for me baby? Were you thinking about this all night?” Jason slides a third finger in, twisting all three up to his knuckles, teasing for Dick’s sweet spot.  “Were you out there on patrol, dripping for me?”</p><p><br/>
Dick doesn’t reply, just keens and leans his head on Jason’s shoulder, mouthing at his neck.</p><p><br/>
“What would you have done if I said I didn’t want to come up here, hmm? Gone home and fucked yourself on your fingers, thinking of me? How sweet.”</p><p><br/>
“You know that’s not enough for me Jay.” Dick’s voice is low against Jason’s neck, his words all but panted hot against his skin, cooled by the night air at this height above the city. The bustle and neon of downtown seems far away, so far away, blurred into the endless horizon of Gotham. Jason twists his fingers again, crooks them just so and Dick bolts upright, arching his back.</p><p><br/>
“Goddamit Dickie, the whole time? We’ve been out for hours.  You needed this dick so goddamn bad, didn’t you? Did you come when you were back home, getting yourself ready for me?” Jason presses into Dick again <em>just right</em> and Dick makes a broken sound, a moan that doesn’t quite make it out. “Did you make these sweet noises all by your lonesome?”</p><p><br/>
“I—I didn’t let myself finish.” Dick admits, his hands gripping Jason’s biceps hard enough to bruise.<br/>
<br/>
Jason pulls his fingers out and grips himself, pushing Dick’s hand away. Dick had been holding his cock, not moving for so long that the first slide of his own hand up his shaft makes Jason groan with it. His fingers are slicked from how <em>wet</em> Dick already is and he can only manage a few slides up his dick before he’s pulling on Dick’s thighs, encouraging the other man to get himself situated right. Dick moves his arms around Jason’s neck, rests his hands at the top of his shoulders. He arches up then slips down onto Jason’s length in one slow slide, taking him to the base. Jason swears he sees stars as he bottoms out, and not just the ones swirling around their heads. He has his hands on Dick’s thighs, can feel how he’s shaking with the effort of staying stable atop Jason while taking him all.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s it pretty pretty bird, you’re so fucking incredible tonight baby. You’re unreal. You feel so goddamn good.” Jason rocks his hips, just enough to push into Dick above him, his hands gripping the backs of Dick’s thighs to give him something to push off of. He lets Dick set the pace, working himself up and down Jason’s cock. Dick is already trembling with need, his cock spurting sticky bursts of precome with every drop down onto Jason. “Work yourself on my cock. Take it, it’s what you’ve wanted all night. You’re being so fucking good.” Jason feels Dick flush hotter with every bit of praise that spills from his lips.<br/>
<br/>
“Shit, Jay—” Dick pushes up against where Jason is holding him, rocks his hips in tight circles. His hands move to Jason’s chest and Dick digs his nails into the hard meat of his pecs, pushing himself up so that he can move as much as possible.  Jason pants hard, can feel the wind whipping around them, reminding him just how high up they are. Reminding him that there’s nothing by sky and asphalt below.<br/>
<br/>
“C’mon Dickie, give it to me.” Jason feels dizzy, untethered, like he’s floating somehow and not leaning awkwardly against some of Gotham’s spooky gothic architecture. “I’m so close baby, take it.”<br/>
<br/>
Dick cants his hips and Jason knows he’s rocking into him where he needs it most, feels Dick clench around him. Dick looks downright ethereal in the dim haze of ambient light. His hair falls softly against his face, just grazing his cut-glass cheekbones. His eyes are shut, eyebrows knit up in concentration as his pink tongue slips just past his lips as he pants ragged breaths, his chest heaving with the effort of fucking himself on Jason’s cock, of his thighs gripping around Jason to keep himself steady on their slim perch.<br/>
<br/>
“Jay….. Jason I’m gonna….” Dick comes with a whimper, with a sigh of relief. He lets out a whine so high pitched it squeaks as his cock pulses come all over Jason’s pants, across the heavy Kevlar of his suit. Jason feels like the wind’s been knocked out of him, that Dick’s orgasm rushes right through him as well and he shouts, spending himself into Dick’s fluttering grip around his cock. Dick flops forward, putting his weight onto Jason’s chest, smearing his come onto his own abs and chest. He lets his head drop against Jason’s shoulder, and Jason in turn lets his head drop back against the cool stone of the gargoyle behind them. They stay there, gasping for breath, coming down from a height that feels impossible to regain balance. Jason feels himself softening inside Dick but doesn’t move, just rubs his hands down Dick’s back in soothing patterns.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re really something else, Circus Boy.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well I’ve never really had a fear of heights.” Dick reaches up, brushes his fingers against Jason’s rough jaw. “Quite the opposite really.” Dick’s clearly come back from his post-orgasmic haze because the grin he breaks into is nothing short of completely shit-eating. Dick looks so goddamn smug it’s all Jason can do not to pull out right then. Instead, he laughs, soft and low, and pulls Dick down into a kiss.<br/>
<br/>
“This is definitely my favorite spot in Gotham.”<br/>
<br/>
“The gargoyle or inside me?” Dick smiles wide, cheeks dimpling, and Jason feels the hot flush of sex blossom into something else, something warm around his heart.<br/>
<br/>
“Alright pretty bird, that’s enough. Let’s get cleaned up and head home. Don’t want any Robins falling out of the nest tonight.”<br/>
<br/>
Dick looks down at him beguilingly, his look of teasing turning softer, more earnest. “Don’t worry little wing,” Dick traces his fingers down Jason’s face, across the pulse jumping at his throat. “I’ll always be there to catch you.”<br/>
<br/>
“That’d be a real heartwarming sentiment if you weren’t completely naked, Dickie.”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s how I do all my best work and you know it.” And with a wink, Dick slips himself off of Jason and makes his way back toward the parapet where he left his costume—flipping backwards onto the outcrop, walking on his hands, his twinkling laughter echoing around them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So fun fact I actually have a horrendous fear of heights and this would be an absolute nightmare for me yaaaaay</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>